zombiepanicfandomcom-20200214-history
Shreddingfield
Shreddingfield is an Objective map featured in Zombie Panic: Source. About Shreddingfield is a large map set in an abandoned city on a sunny afternoon several months after the infection. The map consists of the gun shop, super market, streets, police station, parking lot, and various alleys in between. The survivors' goal is to collect food supplies, a radio, and gasoline from the surrounding area and bring it to their next safe house before the city is bombed. The survivors will fail if they do not complete the objectives within the given time limit, which is roughly 11 minutes. Objectives Survivors *Collect three food items from the super market *Find a can of gasoline outside in the streets or parking lot *Find a siphon tube outside or in the police station *Find a radio in the police station *Siphon the gasoline out of the white car in the parking lot *Defend the parking lot for one minute *Push the pallet lift to the barricade *Go through the building and behind the barricade, then destroy it *Go into the garage and turn the power on *Open the door *Push the pallet lift to the elevator Zombies *Kill the survivors Strategies Survivors *Be sure to finish all objectives as quickly as possible. The survivors have roughly eleven minutes to finish all objectives before the city is bombed. *Stock up on plenty of weapons and body armor in the underground safehouse. *Any survivors who do not exit the safehouse shortly after the blue steel door leading to the super market opens will be killed, be sure to gather what you need quickly and head up. *There are two entrances to the super market from the back room. The red double doors or the side door leading to the outside, either can be used to enter the supermarket. *A weapon will often spawn in the area behind the second door when reaching ground level in the super market. *Be cautious of any zombies lying in wait behind the stack of boxes beyond the red doors if you choose to enter the store that way. *Search the streets first for the siphon hose and the gas tank, as searching the police station should be left last. *When passing by the gun store from the outside, an AK-47 will always spawn in the window which can be broken. *When entering the police station, be cautious of any camping zombies lurking in the dark. After the area is clear, be sure to resupply at the armory. Also be cautious that while entering the police station, the building will then act as a primary spawning zone for the zombies. *From the inside of the police station, the furniture blocking the door can be taken down, allowing the main entrance to be used from both sides. *Be sure that all survivors have adequate health and ammunition when defending the parking lot, and be sure to stay within the given boundary or any survivors outside of it will be killed. *Use explosives to defend the pallet lift after the barrier is blown down, as an IED or grenades may discourage the zombies from advancing. Zombies *An easy ambush position to attack the survivors from is behind the stack of boxes beside the red double doors. *During the battle in the supermarket, use the aisles to cover yourself from survivors and retreat to if wounded. *Due to the lack of things to take cover behind in the street, it is advised to keep most attacks planned for when the survivors are in enclosed spaces, such as alleys and the police station. *The police station is dark on the inside; use this to your advantage to lurk in the shadows to attack any survivors fumbling in the dark. *The battle in the parking lot is not an easy one, so the zombie team will have to resort to rushing the survivors constantly, wounding them as much as possible. *If possible, stall the survivors from completing their objectives for as long as possible so the survivor team fails. Version History * ZPO_Shreddingfield was added to Zombie Panic! Source in version 2.0. * ZPO_Shreddingfield received updates in version 3.0, 3.0.2, 3.0.4, and 3.0.7. Trivia *Like Club Zombo, Shreddingfield also seems to have custom music which takes the place of the original soundtrack of the game. *Shreddingfield was originally called Dead City. Gallery 2013-04-15 00057.jpg|The garage open garage door 2013-04-15 00056.jpg|The garage 2013-04-15 00055.jpg|The city frozen in a state of abandonment 2013-04-15 00053.jpg|The bridge has been raised, prohibiting anyone from entering or exiting the city 2013-04-15 00051.jpg|Behind the super market 2013-04-15 00050.jpg|Entrance to the garage 2013-04-15 00049.jpg|Big ass truck rental 2013-04-15 00048.jpg|The exterior of the super market 2013-04-15 00047.jpg|The barricade separating the parking lot from the store 2013-04-15 00046.jpg|The interior of a building destroyed 2013-04-15 00044.jpg|The daycare playground 2013-04-15 00042.jpg|Survivors must stay within the boundary when defending the parking lot 2013-04-15 00041.jpg|The handtruck fully stocked with supplies 2013-04-15 00040.jpg|The car about to be siphoned 2013-04-15 00039.jpg|The inside of the police station 2013-04-15 00038.jpg|The handtruck 2013-04-15 00037.jpg|The street 2013-04-15 00036.jpg|The parking lot 2013-04-15 00035.jpg|An entrance to the super market sealed off 2013-04-15 00034.jpg|A survivor may have watched the undead ravage the streets from here 2013-04-15 00032.jpg|The parking lot 2013-04-15 00031.jpg|The barricade 2013-04-15 00030.jpg|The super market 2013-04-15 00029.jpg|Buildings beside the parking lot 2013-04-15 00027.jpg|The police station's ground level 2013-04-15 00026.jpg|More of the police station 2013-04-15 00025.jpg|The police station's armory 2013-04-15 00024.jpg|Below the police station 2013-04-15 00022.jpg|The street blocked off by chain link fences 2013-04-15 00021.jpg|Liquor Store 2013-04-15 00020.jpg|Another street outside the gun store 2013-04-15 00019.jpg|Another view of the street 2013-04-15 00018.jpg|The city streets 2013-04-15 00017.jpg|The sign warning of zombies 2013-04-15 00016.jpg|The alley behind the super market 2013-04-15 00015.jpg|The cash registers 2013-04-15 00014.jpg|Doctor Robot 2013-04-15 00013.jpg|Food item objective 2013-04-15 00012.jpg|A zombie spawn 2013-04-15 00011.jpg|Another zombie spawn in the super market 2013-04-15 00010.jpg|An outdoor area beside the super market 2013-04-15 00009.jpg|The super market interior 2013-04-15 00008.jpg|Another area of the super market 2013-04-15 00007.jpg|The aisles 2013-04-15 00006.jpg|The super market interior 2013-04-15 00005.jpg|The stairs leading from the survivors' hideout to the super market Category:Maps